Hiyama Aiko
is the lead Cure in [[Miracle Colors Pretty Cure!|''Miracle Colors Pretty Cure!]] Her alter ego is and she represents the color red. Her catchphrase is Appearance Aiko has messy, curly, shoulder-length red hair and gray eyes. She is the third shortest member of the group, being only a bit taller than Utau and Kasumi. She often decorates her hair with a pale pink hairband. Her casual clothes consists of a pale pink long-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, a red miniskirt with black leggings, and a pair of red sneakers with white accents. As Cure Heartbeat, her hair becomes pink and longer, and is tied up into a side-tail by a red ribbon. She wears a red top with frilly magenta shoulder-pads. On her chest is a soft pink bow with a white heart-shaped ornament in the center. She also wears a soft pink belt with a white circle in the middle, a red layered skirt with white lining, and a pair of knee-length boots with white frills on the top. Her arm-warmers are red with pink accents and stops under her elbow. Personality Aiko is a cheerful and energetic girl who always feels the need to help anyone she comes across, whether she knows them or not, whether they want her to or not. She often looks a bit nosy thanks to that, and it's made even worse considering she's persistent and won't give up. However, she is willing to back off if one explains their reason of dealing with their problems alone. Aiko is a bit clumsy, at times tripping on things when running or dodging in combat. This results in her often having many injuries, but she often shrugs it off if she has an activity to keep her mind distracted from it. Her favorite pastime during classes that she dislikes (i.e., Math, English, and History) is to draw some rough sketches of her own characters, often made up magical girls. She never really considers it as a talent even though most of her friends and family compliments her sketches. Aiko is extremely competitive and easily accepts a challenge without thinking twice, even if she knows she's not particularly good at the subject. Once she accepts a challenge, she won't back down until a conclusion is reached: while she likes winning, she can handle a loss somewhat maturely-- well, at the very least she won't throw a tantrum like she when she was a kid. She likes to play fair and never tolerates cheating in any form. History Relationships Sakurai Akihiro Hiyama Kenji Hiyama Akari Tachibana Asako Aozora Izumi Kiseki Sora Murasaki Utau Haishiro Kasumi Midorino Kiku Color Cure Heartbeat '''The red courage born out of love! Cure Heartbeat! 愛から生れる赤い 勇気!' 'キュア ハートビート! Ai kara umareru akai yuuki! Kyua Haatobiito! Attacks [[Lovely Heartbeat|'Lovely Heartbeat']] [[Heartbeat Red Arrow|'Heartbeat Red Arrow']] Colorful Light [[Miracle Strike|'Miracle Strike']] Songs Aiko's voice actress, Akasaki Chinatsu, has participated in several songs for the character she voices. * Hibike! Heartbeat * Makenai! Duets Etymology 'Hiyama '(火山): Hi ''(火) translates to "fire, flame, blaze." While the one who has fire powers in the team is Inferno, fire tends to be associated with red, Heartbeat's theme color. ''Yama ''means "mountain." '''Aiko '(あいこ): Though it is written in hiragana, the intended meaning for Aiko ''is "child of love," with Cure Heartbeat representing courage and ''love. Trivia * Aiko shares her birthday (January 24) with General Sudirman. This is completely intentional. However, the fact that Aiko is an Aquarius like Curewolfy11 is unintentional. Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Miracle Colors Pretty Cure! Category:Article stubs Category:User: Curewolfy11